


Keyhole

by spellwing777



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Laurie's the creeper for once, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, WHAT A TWEEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwing777/pseuds/spellwing777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the voyeurism prompt over on the 'memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyhole

It really sucked, being treated as the kid mascot of the Crimebusters. It sucked even more when she twisted her goddamn ankle and reinforced her image as being helpless. They'd called her mother to pick her up, but she hadn't answered and Nite Owl had insisted she stay at his place instead of trying to get a cab. She'd wanted to fight against it, but that would have just reinforced the image of her being a little brat and she was too goddamn tired and in pain, so really she was okay with crashing here. So, she was put up in an admittedly really nice guestroom, and Rorschach was booted to the couch. She tried not to feel too smug about that.

She _wanted_ to sleep, but she was just too achy, so she headed over too the bathroom and poked around in his medicine cabinet like the nosey bitch that she was. The only painkillers she found was aspirin, so he must keep the good stuff in the basement (she refused to call it 'the nest' like Dan did, no fucking way). That checked off her list, she headed down to the fridge to have a look-see. Dan looked like a stress eater, and the kind of guy who was only skinny because being a vigilante just didn't _let_ you get fat. And...bingo. A tub of butter pecan ice cream lurking in the fridge, guiltily half-hidden behind a hungryman dinner and a bag of peas that had been in there since the fifties. It was already half-gone and she bet it'd been there less than a week. She stuffed a massive spoonful in her mouth and sighed as divine mercy melted across her tongue. She hobbled as quietly as she could to peer over to the living room, just to make sure inky was still asleep. She didn't want any witnesses to her pigging out.

It took her a minute to realize their was no one _on_ the couch. Just blankets and pillows. She frowned, wondering where the hell he could be, slightly worried he might pop up and berate her for stealing ice cream or something. She carefully put it away, and then just as carefully, went back up the steps.

She paused at the top stair, hearing voices coming from Dan's room. She had no shame, so she crept closer to eavesdrop.

"Look buddy, I know she's here but-"

"Not going to sleep with you." He growled. "Rather not have her make assumptions."

Oh, she was making plenty of assumptions.

"Maybe not the entire night, but can you just...I don't know, keep me company for a bit?"

She crept closer so she could peer through the keyhole. Dan was comfortably ensconced in his bed and pajamas (she'd half-expected an owl-themed onesie). Rorschach, to her disappointment, was still in full costume so she wasn't going to see his face anytime soon. Maybe if she stuck around she might get to. Rorschach grunted, then begrudgingly sat down on the edge of the bed. Dan scooted closer, and her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline as Dan wound his arms around the other guy's waist, hugging him from behind. That was...way too close and personal for 'just friends'. Holy shit, she'd always thought they were kinda gay for each other but not this literally.

"Missed you." Dan said, just...nuzzling the back of his neck, and she had to wonder how he wasn't being shoved away now. Rorschach didn't strike her as the cuddling type. He seemed to be tolerating it though, just letting Dan range and do what he liked.

"Apologies." He rumbled. "Stakeout took longer than anticipated. Couldn't break cover."

"You stopped leaving notes." Dan said softly.

"Too dangerous." He paused. "Glad we were able to put target away tonight. Was getting tired of staying in abandoned warehouses and watching him all day, unable to do anything."

Dan snorted. "Like dangling a steak in front of a starving dog. Feel better you were able to get some 'teeth' in him?"

"Yes." Rorschach growled, clenching his fists. He'd practically turned the guy into hamburger, which he'd really fucking deserved she had to admit. Rorschach was a misogynistic pig and they did not get along, but she did like the way he beat up child molesters.

Dan ran his palms up his sides, making a formless soothing noise, and he seemed to relax. He just kept doing that for a little while, even pulling the scarf and collar down so he could kiss the back of his neck, and it was really kinda sappy, and she was _about_ to leave, but Rorschach pulled that mask up and suddenly she was fucking glued to the door. He'd just pulled it up and over his nose, so nothing too revealing, but it gave her new hope that she might see the whole show.

They kissed. It was...kind of titillating, and she had a bit of an internal struggle with that. She could understand why, in a roundabout way. After all, two girls going at it was a huge part of porn that lots of straight men watched all the time, so she supposed two guys would be kinda hot for a straight girl. It was just... _Rorschach_. She hated that guy, and couldn't understand what Dan saw in him. Dan was attractive and nice, if a little geeky. Rorschach was a straight-up asshole though, and with a mask that concealed his entire face she could guess that what was under it was pretty ugly. She didn't get why watching Dan kiss a guy like that would be hot.

As she struggled, they kept going, Dan starting on the buttons of his suit coat. Rorschach jerked away, and stood up.

"What do you think your doing?" It wasn't exactly a question, because she had an idea that Rory already knew what Dan had in mind.

Daniel wound his arms around his waist again, and pressed his cheek against the guy's lower stomach.

"It's just..." He looked up at him with those large, brown eyes, magnified a time and half by those dorky glasses, "Its been a while and I kind of miss you..."

Oh god. Dan didn't just have puppy eyes. He had kitten, baby owl, just..= .everything adorable and god, how could anyone not be affected by that, Jesus. Rorschach put up a valiant struggle, but apparently the hard ass just wasn't built to resist, and Dan could tell. He was already moving back to the buttons on his suit coat.

He grumbled, but didn't stop him as he continued onto his shirt under the coat. "She might hear-"

"She wont." Dan soothed, pushing up his undershirt.

_Oh, she will._ She thought gleefully, trying not to laugh. Some little part of her at the back of her mind wasn't sure this was a good idea but it was overridden by her less-than-nice impulses, namely the desire that have one over her sworn enemy. It would just be so gratifying to remember that he was damn hypocrite when he lectured about her sins when he was the one engaging in a pretty damn big one himself. Maybe she could drop some hints about what she knew when he started ragging on her next time, it would be so fucking great to shut his mouth.

Finally, _finally_ Dan got the last layer off, and...oh. _Oh_. He was small, but he certainly was...taut. His torso was a work of art, despite the scars, which were really more accents rather than flaws. Well, now she could certainly see the appeal, and Dan was pretty much in agreement with her feelings, stroking over his magnificent abs in reverence. Just for a minute though; he was already heading south, kissing his way down to Rorschach's belt.

She should...probably leave. She already had more than enough proof that they were definitely more than friends, she should just go. Right now. Then, a little errant voice piped up:

_You_ do _want to see the whole show, don't you?_ ' It said, then added _'And I don't mean just his face._

She paused, then remained where she was.

\---

Dan had already gotten to the fly on Rorschach's pants by the time she was done with her introspection, and Rorschach had to bite off a moan when his large hand slid in to scoop him out of his briefs. He was already half-hard and rising fast, and kinda on the small side, but hey, maybe he was more of a grower not a shower? Dan didn't seem to care, but then again this probably was the first time he'd seen it. Besides, as her mom said 'it's not the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean'. Although she wasn't sure if that still applied to gay sex...

Dan swallowed him down in one go, and okay, this was _definitely_ not his first rodeo. Rory made a strangled noise, and had to practically shove his fist in his mouth to stifle himself. He lightly smacked Dan on the back of his head, and he chuckled around the cock in his mouth and _holy shit_ that was hot. He kept going, drawing out little stifled noises out of Rorschach, and reached under the sheets to stroke himself in time with his bobbing head. Rory's other hand settled on Daniel's hair, curling into the strands. He gave it a nice little tug, and Dan made an encouraging noise, which got him to yank _hard_ Jesus, but Dan just whined, his hips jerking like they were directly connected. Apparently, Danny-boy here like a little pain with his pleasure, and she suddenly had the feeling that the boy scout was a kinky son of a bitch. Probably had handcuffs and toys and whatnot. With all that costume wearing he'd probably feel right at home in a gimp suit.

(Or hell, reverse it: maybe he wore the gimp suit regular and that's why he was comfortable wearing that ridiculous grey spandex for his costume-)

Rorschach was really getting into it now, growling low in his chest and grinding into Dan's mouth, practically throat-fucking him. Dan must have no gag reflex whatsoever, and he even seemed to be enjoying it...a lot. But still, he didn't let him go for long before tapping Rorschach's thigh, three firm taps, and the guy stopped immediately, frowning and actually looking concerned.

"It's okay." Dan gasped, a little breathlessly, probably because it was hard to breathe with a cock down your throat, and if you were trying to stay quiet while doing it. "I'm fine."

"Wasn't choking you?" Rorschach looked him over, the one hand that had been yanking on his hair going to cup Dan's jaw.

"Oh, no! Not at all." He said hurriedly, and kissed Rorschach's palm. "Not that, I just...wanted to switch to something else?"

Reassured, Rorschach stroked the pad of his thumb over Dan's bottom lip, still swollen and slick.

"What do you have in mind?" He growled, low and raspy; a whisky and razorblades kind of noise that was actually sexy, and get this: she was pretty sure he was trying to sound sexy on purpose and instead of it sounding overdone and ridiculous like most pornos she'd seen he actually pulled it off.

Dan mewled softly, shivering, and scrambled out of his clothes, Rorschach assisting by unbuttoning his pajama top (and who the hell wears pajama tops with _buttons_ anyway?) Every time he undid a button though, he'd bite at each new piece of skin revealed, and Dan had to struggle to stay quiet. Turnabout was fair play, after all, and it was obviously a real turn-on for Dan, the kinky bastard. Eventually he was laying back on the mattress with Rorschach on top, straddling him and pinning him down with bites, Dan's dick standing free in the air and twitching with every nip. Eventually he stopped and Dan whined, annoyed.

"Where you going to tell me what you had in mind or not?" Rorschach huffed.

"R-right." Dan panted, trying to get his breath back. "I, uh...want you to fuck me?"

Despite him being pretty bold earlier, Rorschach still managed to flush, the prude. "Not...not sure that's a good idea-"

The eyes were back, pleading, and Rorschach folded like a cheap deck chair, not even bothering to grumble this time. He nodded, and as soon as he did Dan rolled over and reached frantically for the nightstand drawer. He grabbed the lube and passed it back, along with a foil-wrapped condom. Rorschach took them with one hand, then stroked Daniel's back with the other.

"On your back," He said quietly "Want to see you."

Dan rolled over, smiling at him, his eyes shining with affection. Rorschach made an embarrassed noise and turned to focused on what he was doing instead. The first finger slid in easily enough, but the second was having a little trouble-

"S-sorry." Dan panted, trying not to squirm. "It's been a while since you've-"

"Hnn, need to relax." He said patiently. "Don't want to hurt you."

She didn't think he really would hurt him with _that_. Rorschach's little soldier had gotten a little bigger under Dan's attentions, but not by much. He was all of five inches, but still, it _was_ going up Dan's ass, and really, she wouldn't want anything bigger going up hers if she was him.

Rorschach decided that the best way to solve this problem was to provide an _excellent_ distraction. Dan had to muffle himself as Rorschach took him into his mouth. He wasn't quite able to swallow him all-Dan was pretty decently sized-but from the little stifled noises Dan was making, Rory's mouth was useful for more than just complaining about the degradation of society. The next three fingers slid in one by one, and soon Dan was rocking on them, making soft, encouraging noises.

(She'd had to hold back some noises of her own, as wet as Dan, waiting for Rorschach to finally-)

Now the condom went on, and Rorschach put Dan's-admittedly nice-legs over his shoulders, and then practically bent him in half when he drove in. Dan had to shove a pillow over his face so he could muffle the strangled scream he made when he did.

(she had to strangle a few noises herself as she worked some fingers in-)

"Oh God," Dan whined, "fuck me!"

Rorschach obliged, though not quite in the way she'd been expecting. Instead of jackhammering in, he slowly slid out, then slammed home. It was the best kind of torture, and from the way Dan's toes were curling he agreed. He was also holding onto the pillow for dear life, his eyes huge, and he had a corner of it wadded in his mouth too, biting down on it hard. Rorschach kept that slow torture up for a little bit, before he made a formless, pleading noise. He sped up, trying his dammedest not to make noise, and to pound Dan into the mattress. He must have a really nice bed too, because it made just the tiniest amount of noise, nothing she would have heard if she _wasn't_ peeping at the door.

Dan started to make these tiny, tortured noises, and Rorschach slid a hand from it's death grip on Dan's thigh towards his crotch, but Dan gasped out a no.

"I w-want you to-" His voice was all over the place, and it cracked before he could finish. Rorschach seemed to understand anyway, and nodded.

If what Dan had been trying to say was 'pound it out of me', Rorschach had definitely obliged. Just a few moments later he arched and made a high-pitched noise, the pillowslip tearing in his teeth. The door was near the foot of the bed, so from where she was she couldn't _actually_ see him come, but from the position Rorschach had him in she could see Dan clenching around Rory cock, fluttering as he came. Rorschach panted and rocked into the twitching ring of muscle as deep as he could go, hips twitching erratically as he came too, Dan's orgasm milking it out of him.

(And she had to stifle herself, too, as she felt herself flutter around her fingertips-)

Dan lay there like a dead fish afterwards, and Rorschach carefully collapsed on top of him. He ran his hands over his back, cooing words of well-earned praise as his (still!) masked partner shivered under his hands. Rorschach hid his face against the guys chest, a little embarrassed.

"God, that was so good." Dan said, a little breathlessly. "Thank you."

"...You're welcome." He murmured, still embarrassed but sounding a little pleased.

Dan gave him a lopsided smile, and kept petting him, his hand clumsy from his earlier climax. Now, it was just...awkward to watch this, (and some part of her said _'Oh, like it **wasn't** awkward to watch them like a total creeper and wack off to it-'_ but she ignored it) and she walked back to her own room, to sleep restlessly.


End file.
